1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communication, and more particularly, configuration negotiation in a data communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a data communication system, access terminals (e.g., a mobile station, modem, etc.) communicate with an access network (analogous to the base station/mobile switching center network of a wireless communication system). Typically, parameters (e.g., parameters of communication protocols such as access protocols, power control protocols, etc.) governing the communication between the access terminal and the access network are communicated to access terminals over a control channel.
As the number of parameters required for the communication protocols increases, more control channel bandwidth is required. To save control channel bandwidth, some data communication standards have specified that some parameters should be communicated over a traffic channel. Each time an access terminal enters a new cell or sector of the access network or another access network, the parameters are negotiated because the portions of the access network serving different cells or sectors can operate according to different parameters. Unfortunately, this can significantly increase the time it takes to set up communication between an access terminal and the access network because instead of broadcasting the parameters on the control channel, the access network has to send parameters to individual access terminals. Specifically, in response to an access request from an access terminal, the access network must communicate each parameter to the access terminal over the traffic channel and wait for a response to each communication from the access terminal. The communication of messages from the access network and confirmation responses from the access terminal is called negotiation of the parameters.
As explained above, each parameter is negotiated. This can significantly increase the set up time, and may result in set up failures. Accordingly, a demand exists for a methodology to reduce the negotiation process and therefore the set up time.